robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:ManUCrazy/Archive 1
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Christophee (talk) 13:57, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Badge Hey. Whether you're aware of our badge system or not, I've decided that your edit to Behemoth was enough to make you a well-deserved recipient of this Behemoth badge. Stick it on your user page if you want, so that people can see the evidence of your good work. Keep it up. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:04, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Judge Shred Nice expansion there, but I'll ask you not to use abreviations. Almost worthy of a badge. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:35, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Side Competition Winners Just letting you know, all those robots were already in the categories for Tag Team Champions and Annihilator Champions. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:46, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Razer Great edits there. Thanks. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:35, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Series 5 videos Can I ask? Do you have the Losers Melee, Firestorm 3 vs Panic Attack vs Wheely Big Cheese? I havent seen it. Also, do you have a decent version of Panic Attack vs Pussycat? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:14, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Unfortunately I could only find the first semi final. ManUCrazy 11:12, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks anyway. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 11:31, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Hi ManUCrazy/Ohargreaves(youtube) Im mahamahatsu/ mahamahatsu(youtube) You are my friend in youtube Thor As much as I'd love to give you a Thor badge, its not really enough work, especially seeings as you added a lot of irrelevant information regarding Gravity. However, if you did Series 6, perhaps....Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:51, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :Great work. Its also great to see someone making use of the new Job List. Here's your badge. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:38, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Vader I'm impressed with your edits, and if I could add anything, I'd say to keep the information in Robot Histories relevant to that robot. For example, the last line of Vader's robot history, where you spoke about M2's actions as well as Tiberius, which is not needed. Otherwise, great job. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:34, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Pressure Now you've got the idea. Great work. I have no criticism whatsoever. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:23, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks for another badge! ManUCrazy 00:39, 12 August 2009 (UTC) √3 That was a fantastic article, on that I couldn't have created myself. Excellent work. No doubt in my mind for this one. Great. Also, you said a little while ago that you would upload the intros to the heats of Series 5 that aren't already on there. Can you still do that? Thanks. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:27, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the badge TG. Sadly, I meant only the intros to the heats available, but uploaded by discoverysweden (E, G, H), since he didn't upload the intros or end interviews. Heats F, J, K and L still aren't available unfortunately. ManUCrazy 00:55, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes, E, G and H are the ones I meant. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:27, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Alien Destructor That is a brilliant article. Well done. 'Helloher (talk)' 20:26, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Twisted Metal Evo was just as good, if not better. I'd give you a badge for it if I had the authority to do so. 'Helloher (talk)' 20:35, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Yes, well done. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:48, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Propeller-Head Great work. Looking over your page, you've only made 339 contributions, yet your badges are piling up. Nice work. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:43, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Sir Force A Lot Keep up the good work. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk)' 02:00, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Suicidal Tendencies Keep up the good work. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:01, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Thanks ManUCrazy 00:13, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Series 5 Heats Hey, I'm glad someone agreed with me, thanks for your effort on those heats. By the way, have you signed the guest book? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:51, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Combat Robot Hall of Fame copyright violation "ManUCrazy (Talk | contribs) (21,295 bytes) (Undo revision 36862 by Run Amok (talk)Surely you must warn us first. I don't think you did, so this is just vandalism. Undone.)" Actually, no -- I do not have to warn you. The entire copywritten text of my web page was stolen and incorporated into the wiki page. Further, my trademarked title was appropriated without permission. The crime is not mine, and I do not appreciate your role in continuing this theft of intellectual property. Run Amok 03:41, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but I will not allow you to order around other users on my wiki. That is too far. You are angry, yes, but you have no power here, nor authority. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:20, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Your userpage Just letting you know that you have Firestorm listed twice in your favourite robots. Also, I'm thinking of granting you rollback powers as I think you'd be a great help in fighting vandalism. Keep up the good work and you shall receive them. Christophee (talk) 18:42, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, and I've fixed the list now. ManUCrazy 18:49, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Also, here's a badge for your Hyperactive article. Christophee (talk) 19:08, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Your recent work has shown your commitment to the wiki and so I'm sure I can trust you with the rollback powers I have just given you. Hopefully they will help you to fight any vandalism you come across. Keep up the good work. Christophee (talk) 03:20, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :I deem this very appropriate as ManUCrazy was the one to fight off Run Amok's vandalism. Well done, and we're loving the Youtube videos. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:03, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for the rollback powers. ManUCrazy 11:39, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Adding images My bad, you are correct. Hope you don't mind. :S. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:55, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Promotion A second, less formal promotion is that I am awarding you this badge to fully recognise that you are a Wikia Judge. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:54, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Award You have always been such a stellar contributor, as you have most recently demonstrated with the Merchandise page. You've earned this. Display it proudly and keep up the great work. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:32, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :He didn't already have that? Well done ManUCrazy, the award is fully deserved several times over I think. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 07:00, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm also surprised that he didn't already have this. It's very well-deserved. Christophee (talk) 13:33, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks guys! ManUCrazy 15:47, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Videos Do you have any of the battles from Series 3? For some reason my little brother really wants to watch Trident vs Twn Trwn, but it's not on Youtube at the moment. Christophee (talk) 13:33, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Someone on Youtube called Hrotzlevoth plans on uploading the last two heats of the third wars, which will include Trident vs Twn Trwn. I could upload more series 3 fights if Bravo 2 showed them, but they're in the middle of the fourth wars, which I'm recording and uploading. ManUCrazy 15:51, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, that's good. Good work uploading all the videos by the way. They're proving to be very useful. Christophee (talk) 15:53, January 13, 2010 (UTC) History of the Third Wars TG just made me aware of these videos that you uploaded on Youtube. I've noticed that they are taken from the Third Wars VHS, but I was wondering whether you actually owned the video and whether you got it from the Robot Wars Club or somewhere else at a later date. Christophee (talk) 02:10, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :I had the video from before and converted it before uploading. I think someone else made it available for download on another website though as well. ManUCrazy 21:56, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::So you were a member of the Robot Wars Club? Christophee (talk) 00:37, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, though it was my cousin who signed me up though since I was only about ten at the time. ManUCrazy 00:43, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Drillzilla Very nice work indeed. I don't think I've ever given out a more deserved badge. Keep it up. Christophee (talk) 16:05, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you. ManUCrazy (talk) 01:14, February 28, 2010 (UTC)